


Last Moments

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [14]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Guilt, Matt's not a bad guy, Regret, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: In his last moments, all our former Professor can do is look back on everything he did, and wish things could have been better.EtNuary Day 14: Matt Haag
Relationships: The Hustler | Lele Pons & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Mobster | Timothy DeLaGhetto & The Professor | Matt Haag, The Professor | Matt Haag & everyone
Series: EtNuary [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Last Moments

“Are you okay?” he heard Tim asked.

_ Yes, Tim, _ he wanted to joke.  _ I’m fine. Don’t mind me, just taking a nap in this pile of dolls after a nice, healthy dose of poison! Don’t worry about me choking and convulsing. Or crashing into that dollhouse, knocking it off the floor and breaking it. I’m great! _

Matt wished he could say that. If he were ‘t lying down dying in a pile of dolls, waiting for the poison to take it's toll, he would. If he could say something to lighten the mood a little, like Tim did all the time, he would. If he could apologize to Tim for his mistakes, he would. If he could ask him to tell the others that he was sorry for killing Sierra, giving up on them, and causing so much trouble, he would.

But he couldn't do any of those things. He was dying. Or, maybe he already died and he was just waiting to leave his body? Either way, he was as good as dead. There was nothing he could do except lay there, listening as Tim's voice faded away, and think about his mistakes.

He wished there was a way to save both himself and Sierra. The poor girl had been so terrified the entire night, and he killed her because of a stupid mistake. It gave him chills to think about what her final moments must have been like. Maybe, if they were both able to come back, things would have been better.

Not only that, but what would happen if he read the note all the way through? If he hadn’t been in such a rush to read through the instructions and finish the challenge, what would have happened? He didn’t know what he would have done if he knew putting on the rosary would kill the wearer, but if he was certain of anything, it was that he was responsible for Sierra’s death. No one else.

He wished he hadn’t given up on his friends. Lele hadn’t already liked him (rightfully so at that point, as far as he was concerned), and the feeling had been mutual for most of the night. But after he told everyone what happened to Sierra, his friendships with anyone else was par for the course. After that, he just didn’t see the point anymore. This house was evil. All it did was take, and destroy and kill. He was done, and he'd been very vocal about it. He might not have had any hope left, but the others refused to give up. Whatever light they saw at the end of the tunnel that Matt didn’t, they weren’t in any rush to give up on it. Despite everything he’d said, he hoped they were right.

He wished things had been different. He wished it could have just been a regular old party. He wished it could have just been a bunch of friends dressed up in 1920s attire, getting to know each other, and just having a fun night together. Maybe everyone who’d been fighting could have gotten along. Maybe he and Lele could have been friends. Maybe everything would have been okay.

But that didn’t happen. And now, Matt was dying. Against all odds, even after he lost faith in himself, he hoped that everyone who was left would make it back to 2016 in one piece.

_ Good luck, you guys. Get out of here. Be better than I was. I’m sorry…  _

**Author's Note:**

> #GiveMattHaagABreak1920


End file.
